SpiderMan: Lost Memories
by Undead For The Undead
Summary: Spider-Man and many friends face their pasts while pretecting their futures
1. The Last Goblin

Peter help himself up with two hands and his knee's, his costume teared half way down his body, and his mask ripped into shredds. " Goblin! Why are you doing this?" He yelled up to the Green Goblin, hovering over head, throwing his orange pumpkin bombs at the city below. " Because, being evil is sooo much fun!" Peter got up slowly, whien the Goblin was dostracted by throwing a bomb. Peter extended his arm out, and slung a web at Goblin's face, and swung himself around towards him, and around the goblin. Peter wrapped the Goblin all around the body and let go, slinging another web at Green Goblin's feet, pulling him towards the earth, off his glider. Peter lost grip of the web holding onto Goblin and they both headed to wards the earth. Peter grabbed Goblins legs, but slipped. Peter slung a web to Save himself, but he could not save the Goblin. " Reports that spider man has thrown the Green Goblin off the top of the empire state building has been confirmed, and teh Green Goblin was not able to survive and Spider Man will be-" Aunt May turned off the news program that Peter was watching. " That is enough of that peter, it's christmas, you don't need to be watching this on christmas eve." Aunt May continued to set up the presents. " I remember when you were five, you loved christmas.  
>What happened to that kid?" Aunt May laughed a Peter. " Ha ha, I grew up." He laughed in retaliation. Peter got up and walted over to his camera. He looked at the pictures he took of todays run in with the Goblin. He imagined what Harry would be feeling right now. ' It's christmas, and Harry just lost a loved one. And I feel responsable for it.' Peter thought in his head. " Come now Peter, Marry Jane and Gwen should be here any minute. LEt's get ready for them. Now,<br>smile." Aunt may tried to cheer perter up, bt did not work. 


	2. Rihno: Man Of Strength

"So, Peter, how is that job with going?" Aunt May asked peter, handing out plates of ceasur salad, ham, mashed potato and buns.  
>"Well, it's a great job. But is kinda mean." Peter replied, sticking a big old spoon full of mashed potaotes in his mouth. "I thought it was your dream to wrok for him." Marry Jane chimmed in. "Yeah well, he is a jerk, I told you." Peter rolled his eyes at her. Gwen kept silent threw dinner. "Peter, then why don't you quit?" Maty Jane crossed the wrong line. Peter stood up feriouse. "Because, it's my dream to work with and in his lab!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs and walked to his room without dinner. "Mary Jane, I think you made him mad." Aunt May glarred at her. "Does'nt take an Einstein to figure that pout!" Peter yelled from his room. "Do not worry Marry Jane, he is just a christmas grump. Now, eat up.<br>Peter sat there, sowing up his suit. "Mabye some t.v. will liten the mood." He said to himself, turning one the news. "This is an emergency boradcast!  
>Sandman, Rihno and what seems to be a scorpion man are attacking the city, they say they don't want money, all they want is blood! Where are you Spider-man?"<br>By the time that scentence was finished, Peter had his costume on and he was out the door.  
>"Die!" The RIhno bellowed while throwing a car at many civilians, while Sandman took care of the police by breaking all the bones in their bodies with one swipe of the fist. The Scorpion man destroyed the buildings iand then the volts of the banks. SPider-man saw the destruction and slung into saction.<br>Spider-man landed landed on the ground with a thump. "Wow, love what you three have done with the place, to bad I have to clean it up." Is that a way of getting their attention, or agrivating them? First thing that happened was the Rihno turned around and charrged at Spider-man. This sent his spider sense crazy! Spider-man leaped up, and flipped in mid air, and so he webbed the Rihno's neck, and used it to swing around his to kick him in the face. While Spider-man took care of the Rihno, the others ran away, slipping away silent.  
> <div> 


End file.
